La venganza es dulce
by Serena Hepburn
Summary: La venganza puede darnos cosas dulces... inolvidables.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge is sweeter

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Prólogo:**

Las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con sus lágrimas, estaba de rodillas frente a un árbol… SU árbol, la rabia y la tristeza lo consumían lentamente ¿Qué haría ahora? Se sentía totalmente perdido, desesperado… se levantó del piso lleno de barro y caminó hacia su casa, nunca le pareció tan largo el trayecto, a pesar de estar sólo a unos cuantos metros; su madre yacía sentada en el sillón, parecía muerta en vida, mientras su abuelo parecía meditar, se quedó detrás de una pequeña cortina evitando ser visto…

Milk, ¿Te dijeron que sucedió? – habló sereno Ox Satán

No lo se, todo es tan confuso, sus compañeros me dijeron que su jefe fue quien dio la orden para que lo asesinaran porque representaba una gran amenaza- el llanto comenzaba a hacerse presente haciendo sus palabras confusas-

Tranquilízate hija, no puedo creer lo que ese hombre fue capaz de hacer… tienes que demandarlo-

¡NO! Ese hombre es muy poderoso, tengo miedo que quiera hacerle daño a mis hijos si hacemos algo al respecto… además me dijeron que tengo que desalojar la casa pues Gokú no la terminó de pagar y aún pertenece a la empresa- el niño detrás de la cortina apretó los puños con fuerza

No puedo creer el grado de maldad que un ser humano puede llegar a tener… ese hombre es una lacra, dime ¿Cuál es su maldito nombre?

La mujer intentó calmar su llanto y miró a su padre atentamente…

Hercule Satán

El hombre sentado en su sillón favorito leía el periódico, cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse lentamente a él, fingió seguir leyendo hasta que el sonido se tornó más fuerte, quitó el papel que limitaba su vista y un par de ojos azules se posaron sobre los suyos…

¡Buenos días papi!- la pequeña tenía un gran moño rojo en su cabeza el cual contrastaba con su larga cabellera azabache, tenía el uniforme del colegio y unos "bigotes" hechos por algún sorbo de leche tomado con anterioridad

Princesa, antes de irte ve a limpiarte la boca, pareces santa Claus- la niña sonrió ante el comentario de su padre

¡Voy volando! Pero antes dime ¿mi cabello luce lindo? –dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje

Tan lindo como el de una princesa

¡Eres muy dulce! Te quiero, vuelvo un momento-

Y su torbellino de 9 años subió las escaleras a toda velocidad dejándolo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro… sin duda su hija era su prioridad, por ella era capaz de hacer lo que fuera…

NOTA:

Esta es una historia que se tejió en mi cabeza hace algunos meses, pero no sabía como iniciarla, tal vez el título y el prólogo le den una obvia secuencia… espero sea de su agrado. KISS :*

UA. Algunos personajes tendrán otros roles, personalidades, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1

11 años después…

Vio su reflejo en el café y tomó la taza decidido a terminar con su contenido, le dio una hojeada al periódico buscando algo interesante en que distraerse en lo que su desayuno aparecía frente a sus ojos pero una punzada de nostalgia lo inundó al ver el anuncio de un seguro de vida: una familia muy feliz caminaba tomada de la mano; mamá, papá y una pequeña, dejó la taza sobre la mesa al igual que el periódico llevando casi de inmediato su mano a la boca… reflexionando, a pesar de que los años habían tratado de aliviar su dolor con alcohol y mujeres aún la necesitaba, había sido muy difícil enfrentarse a la vida sin su compañera, ella en definitiva había dejado un gran vacío en la casa, por lo cual decidió mudarse a la capital del país, quería iniciar una nueva vida al lado de su hija que en ese entonces contaba con 5 años de edad; una pequeña criatura se acercó sigilosamente y lamió su mano sacándolo de sus pensamientos, sonrió al ver al animal agitando la cola como tratando de salvarlo de sus pensamientos tortuosos

-Buen día Bee- le acarició el lomo para después tomar de nueva cuenta la taza entre sus dedos, fijó la vista en la mesa viendo el lugar vacío de su hija, se le hacía extraño que no estuviera pues la mayoría de las veces ella ya lo esperaba, escuchó unas pasos aproximarse a el, la mujer depositó una charola en la mesa y una jarra con jugo de naranja –Rachel ¿llamaste ya a Videl para desayunar?-

\- Si señor, creo que la señorita se estaba arreglando todavía, creo que ya no tardará en bajar- la mujer se alejó rápidamente

Su hija había sido el sol que alumbraba sus mañanas desde que su mujer había fallecido… Videl era en definitiva la princesa de la casa y nunca escatimaba en gastos para la manutención o caprichos de esta… continuó leyendo la parte de finanzas cuando su hija apareció frente a él, después ocupó su lugar en la mesa…

-Buenos días papi ¿cómo amaneciste?- acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja-

-De maravilla mi cielo, espero hayas dormido bien- sonrió y continuó con su lectura

-Excelente, recuerda que un buen sueño reparador…-

-Es bueno para la piel- completó la frase

-Me alegra que lo tengas en cuenta- tomó su vaso de jugo y le dio un pequeño sorbo- sabes, me encantó ir a ese hospital ayer, creo que mi ropa hizo muy felices a esas niñas-

-Claro mi cielo, eres muy buena y esas chicas necesitaban que Videl las alumbrara un poquito con su luz-

-Papá que cosas dices, yo lo hago porque me nace ayudar, además todo el mundo tiene oportunidad de sobresalir y… ¿qué te parece mi outfit de hoy? Tengo una exposición importantísima, así que no basta con presentar algo perfecto, necesitas lucir bien-

-Te ves muy linda, creo que impresionarás a todos-

-Eso espero porque es increíblemente difícil portar tu apellido en esa universidad, todo mundo espera demasiado de la hija de su mejor alumno en décadas- el hombre sonrió-

-Linda, ahora que estamos aquí, necesito hablarte de algo importante, involucra tu futuro y el mío… así que espero que lo tomes de la mejor manera posible-

-Claro, estoy dispuesta a escucharte- la chica miró a los ojos a su progenitor mientras jugaba con uno de sus anillos

-Videl… tu tía Bulma se ha estado encargando de crear un nuevo proyecto arquitectónico en la Ciudad donde solíamos vivir… seleccionó a varios chicos de esa región, porque necesitamos gente con ideas nuevas, pero al final sólo uno nos convenció… así que él va a ser el encargado junto a tu tía- la chica asintió- necesito supervisar el proyecto muy de cerca así que…- la chica hizo un gesto de inminente tristeza

-Papá me prometiste que no te irías, que estaríamos juntos, no me puedes hacer esto- de sus preciosos ojos azules se asomaron algunas lágrimas

-Mi cielo yo no me voy a ir… de hecho… tu y yo vamos a mudarnos… regresaremos a la cuidad que te vió crecer-

-¿Perdón?- se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y cruzó los brazos, la molestia en su rostro era evidente- Yo no me iré de aquí… mi vida seria un desastre… tengo el club, el spa, mi universidad, las tiendas que me gustan, mis museos favoritos, mis galerías favoritas, los mejores pubs, mis amigas, todo está aquí… no me puedes hacer esto… me muero! De verdad! -

-No exageres Videl… arreglé lo de la Universidad y el decano te recibirá y revalidará algunas materias… por lo demás no te preocupes-

-¿CÓMO QUE NO ME PREOCUPE? ¡Esto será un caos verdadero! Tendré que empezar de cero en esa escuela, aquí me encargo de la logística de algunos departamentos… Por favor dime que me estás mintiendo-

-No, y creo que este tema ya no se discute más…nos vamos dentro de una semana-

-¿UNA SEMANA? ¿PERDONA? ¡Porque no me dijiste nada antes! Creo que quieres matarme ¿cierto?-

-No y espero actúes con madurez- el hombre se levantó serie y se dirigió a la puerta- por cierto, el auto lo dejarás aquí, allá no lo necesitarás, te compraré una bicicleta-

Satán se alejó dejando a su hija a punto de un paro cardiaco…

::::::::::::.

-Entonces te veré el próximo lunes Gohan, es un verdadero honor que trabajes para nosotros, te aseguro que mi cuñado quedará satisfecho con la decisión- la mujer de cabellos azules tomó un sorbo de café y volvió a dirigir la mirada al pelinegro frente a ella- Tu madre va a estar muy feliz, créeme que eres un hombre muy dedicado y eso te llevará lejos-

-No sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo… desde que llegamos aquí tu eres la que más nos ha ayudado-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, cuando los vi en aquella banca del parque tratando de dormir, mi corazón me dijo que me necesitaban urgentemente, no podía dejar a dos niños indefensos morir de frío- el chico se puso algo serio con solo recordar su pasado- Dale Gohan! No te pongas así, ahora tienes la posibilidad de crecer aún más… como persona y como arquitecto-

-Gracias de nuevo por la oportunidad Bulma- sonrió- dile a tu cuñado que estoy muy agradecido por la oportunidad-

-Es mejor que tu le des las gracias personalmente… vendrá el día que comiences con el proyecto, porque te quiere conocer-

-Si es así, entonces prepararé un buen discurso, pero no me haz dicho su nombre, creo que seria una grosería llegar así como así-

-Lo siento, es verdad, que tonta soy, en todo este tiempo no te he dicho ni una sola palabra sobre eso… bien, debes alegrarte porque estarás trabajando para uno de los hombres más poderosos del país y hasta del mundo… Hercule Satán.

Las llamas del infierno parecían mucho más heladas al lado de la sangre de Gohan en ese momento… trabajaría para el hombre más despreciable de la tierra, sintió asco de sí mismo, porque contribuiría a hacer más poderosa a esa maldita basura… Bulma lo miró extrañada pues parecía haber cambiado su humor…

-Gohan ¿estás bien?, ¿quieres algo de beber?-

-Estoy bien, es solo que, no se si pueda aceptar el proyecto-

-¿Pero como? Hace unos momentos parecías muy animado… ¿qué sucedió?-

-Necesito… necesito tiempo para pensar- llevó su puño a la boca

-No se si sea lo mejor, el proyecto ya está en marcha, Gohan no desaproveches esta oportunidad, por favor, te lo pido como amiga- la mujer le regaló una dulce sonrisa- pero, está bien, te daré hasta el lunes para pensarlo, así damos tiempo a que mi cuñado y mi sobrina lleguen

-¿Tu sobrina?-

-Ohh lo siento, también olvidé comentarte eso… mi hermana y Hercule tuvieron una hija, se llama Videl y es la adoración de mi cuñado, tiene 20 años… es una chica muy mona, le gusta arreglarse el cabello y todo eso, de verdad es un sol- el chico parecía fingir interés

-Bueno, me voy, gracias por todo y te veo el lunes-

-Si, y espero que sigas aceptando esta oferta-

Gohan salió apurado de la oficina, no sabía que hacer, tenía las ideas mezcladas en la cabeza y un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su médula espinal de sólo pensar en que se encontraría frente al asesino de su padre… querría escupirle en la cara y golpearlo hasta terminar con él, pero sabía que debía actuar de manera más inteligente… debía existir una solución más práctica y menos riesgosa de acabar con él… de hacerlo sufrir tanto o más de lo que él lo hizo, tomó su celular y buscó un número rápidamente…

-¿Hola? Sharpner, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2

-¿Estás seguro que es el mismo sujeto?- el rubio tomó el cigarro nuevamente y aspiró con fuerza, minutos después una gran cortina de humo se interpuso entre él y su amigo- tal vez te estás confundiendo, pueden existir miles de individuos con el mismo nombre, tómalo con calma, no quiero que metas la pata-

-Crees que soy estúpido, es la misma lacra que asesinó a mi padre; si se encarga de brindar los recursos para un proyecto tan grande como ese debe estar pudriéndose en dinero, lo que no me pasa es que ese dinero lo debió estar disfrutando mi papá- abrió la sexta botella de cerveza y de un trago acabó con casi la mitad del contenido

-Entonces, debe ser él… lo que me preocupa es que vayas a cometer una estupidez cuando lo tengas enfrente, te conozco y muchas veces te dejas llevar por lo impulsos, aunque prepares el mejor plan de la historia todo se vendrá abajo si tu estúpido orgullo sale a flote- terminó con el cigarrillo y colocó la colilla en el cenicero frente a ellos- pero dime… ¿estás dispuesto a aceptar el proyecto?-

\- No lo se ¡Maldita sea! Necesito el dinero, además de que tendría la oportunidad de darme a conocer… ¡Joder! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!- golpeó fuertemente la mesa atrayendo la atención de las pocas personas que estaban en el lugar

-Tranquilízate… mejor, piensa que a la que le harás el favor será a Bulma, no a ese sujeto… además podrías aprovecharte de él, hace algunos días me dijiste que si te toparas con ese individuo te las cobrarías todas, pero no directamente con él… así que… que mejor que salirte con la tuya acabando con su maldita empresa-

-Tendría que ser un plan muy hábil, de verdad no quiero que Bulma salga afectada con esto, ella se ha portado muy bien conmigo-

-Tienes razón, seria una porquería salir con algo así… necesitamos tiempo para pensar, ¿Cuándo dices que llega el viejo?-

-Dentro de una semana, con su engendro-

-¿Cómo?, ¿el viejo ese tiene una cría?-

-Me dijo Bulma que tiene 20 años y puras estupideces más, la verdad no presté atención- en ese instante al rubio se le iluminó el rostro-

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ TU SOLUCIÓN GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!- el pelinegro lo miró confundido- Puedes cobrártela con la hija… ella es el blanco perfecto, hasta puedes sacar un palito gratis-

-¿Piensas que voy a tirar palo con la hija de ese animal?, tiene que ser una jodida broma Sharpner, anda saca la cámara escondida que no quiero estupideces-

-Piénsalo un momento, la chica te encuentra, finges conocerla, le das toda tu atención… dejas que se enamore como una loca, tiras palo y hasta puedes conseguir quedarte con la empresa del viejo y sin más esfuerzo… de ahí la derrumbas poco a poco hasta que el viejo se quede en la calle y te pida perdón de rodillas- y ¡ya está!, cumpliste tu cometido- el rubio lo miró decidido

-Se escucha demasiado fantasioso-

-No lo es… si todas las chicas de por aquí quieren que seas el padre de sus hijos, ¿tu crees que esa niña no va a caer?-

-No puedo hacer eso, ¿dónde queda Lime? De verdad quiero salir con ella, me parece linda y de buenos sentimientos-

-Entonces jódete solo y crea tu propia solución… me pone los pelos de punta que hables así, ¡no te vas a casar con ella joder!, además es algo que quieres hacer por la memoria de tu padre, la chica esa debe entender-

-No lo se, de verdad que esta noticia me ha puesto el mundo de cabeza… ¡Maldito Satán!- volvió a golpear la mesa esta vez atrayendo la atención de la mesera del lugar, la cual se acercó con algo de molestia

-No es que me moleste que estén aquí, pero quiero que se comporten par de imbéciles, o yo misma los saco a patadas de aquí- la rubia cruzó los brazos, seguía molesta

-Pero amor mío, Gohan está preocupado no es razón para que lo trates así- el rubio abrazó a la chica por la cintura haciendo que esta se soltara rápidamente

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ SHARPENER QUE LA HEMOS DEJADO DESDE HACE MESES! Y tu… ¿qué demonios te pasa?… quiero que estés bien si piensas invitar a Lime a salir ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- sonrió- toma Ireza, creo que ya nos vamos- sacó algo de dinero de su billetera

-No te preocupes Gohan, la casa invita… pero tu me querido Sharpner, paga lo que consumiste- sonrió y le estiró la mano esperando algo de dinero

-¡Me estás jodiendo! Eres muy mala cariño- sacó su billetera para darle un par de billetes a la rubia

-Lo siento, pero eres un cliente más "cariño" así que pagas- tomó los billetes, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Sharpner totalmente confundido

::::::::::::

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?, te voy a extrañar mucho Vi, es que ya no va a ser lo mismo sin ti- la chica castaña se encontraba sentada en la cama de la hija del hombre más poderoso del mundo, mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación

-Es verdad Amy, mi padre se ha dedicado a terminar poco a poco con mi vida… ok, no me voy a estresar, no me voy a estresar, que las arrugas son el primer indicio de una vejez temprana- llevó sus dedos a sus sienes para masajearlas- me muero! De verdad no se que voy a hacer ahí… he visitado a mi tía Bulma algunas veces pero de verdad, es una ciudad muy pequeña y no hay nada… el clima de ahí no creo que favorezca a mi cabello… no se que voy a hacer, creo que lo mejor será morir lentamente-

-Ayy Vi, lo lamento, pero no puedes ir en contra de tu padre, mejor piensa en algo bonito… viviste ahí, ¿no tienes gente con quien reencontrarte?-

-Si… mis amigas de la infancia… Ireza y Lime- sonrió y se sentó al lado de su amiga- parece muy tonto porque siempre que visito a mi tía, no tengo la oportunidad de verlas, ni un minuto- suspiró- espero no se hayan olvidado de mí-

-Como crees! Tu eres difícil de olvidar, llevas el sol a todas partes, eres increíble Vi… de verdad te voy a extrañar demasiado, creo que tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti-

-No me digas esas cosas que me vas a hacer llorar, te voy a extrañar Amy- algunas lágrimas ya aparecían en sus ojos – Tienes que poner a la universidad de cabeza, me haz escuchado, te quiero demasiado y promete que irás a visitarme de vez en cuando-

-Obvio! Ahí me tendrás cada que pueda-

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, sabían que esto era el final de un ciclo y el inicio de otro.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **NOTA: ESTE CAPÍTULO YA LO HABÍA SUBIDO, PERO COMETÍ UN ERROR, HABÍA ESCRITO DOS VERSIONES PERO SUBÍ LA EQUIVOCADA… ESTA ES LA CORRECTA! LES MANDO SALUDOS!**

Las llantas de los autos salpicaban agua por doquier, la gente corría a refugiarse a algún techo cercano, los paraguas multicolores adornaban la calle que en ese momento se tornaba gris… pero dentro de aquel lujoso auto todo parecía distinto, más lúgubre, más serio… la chica miraba a través del cristal, el cual estaba adornado por pequeñas gotitas incoloras… limpio una lágrima traviesa que recorría su mejilla… el hombre a su lado la miraba con algo de compasión…

-Princesa, si te hace sentir mejor… mañana en la noche daremos una fiesta, para festejar lo del proyecto, te dejaré comprar el vestido que quieras- tomó su pequeña y delicada mano entre la suya, tan áspera y dura

-Esta vez ni eso me haría sentir mejor- volvió a limpiar otras dos lágrimas, para después mirarlo a los ojos, espero a tranquilizarse un poco y después esbozó una débil sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventana- ¿Sabes algo?... siento que cuando baje del auto ella me estará esperando… con su vestido favorito ¿recuerdas?, tratando de hacerte bailar, pero tu y tus dos pies izquierdos no podían seguirle el ritmo… ¿no la extrañas?- volvió a mirar a su padre mientras que él la evadía a como diera lugar

-Videl ya habíamos hablado de esto… el tema quedó saldado… en el pasado… vive el presente y progresarás- su hija le lanzó una mirada indiferente después cruzó los brazos y subió los pies al asiento, para acurrucarse

-No se porque tanto lío al hablar de ella… se supone que fue una de las mujeres que más amaste, no entiendo-

-¡Mira! Déjate de tonterías y mejor ponte esa chaqueta que estamos a punto de llegar a casa de tu tía-

La casa de Bulma Briefs era una de las construcciones más imponentes de la ciudad… el auto se estacionó justo frente a la puerta, donde la mujer de cabellos azules ya los esperaba, estaba tan emocionada que fue a recibir a su sobrina al auto…

-¡Videl! ¡Estás hermosa mi niña! te extrañé demasiado… mírate, no cabe duda que heredaste la belleza de tu madre- le dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje

-Yo también te extrañé tía, no sabes cuanto- sonrió

-Bulma ¿Cuándo conoceré a mi discípulo?- Hercule salió del auto para interrogar ferozmente a la mujer

-No te parece que es demasiado pronto… acaban de llegar, creo que lo mejor seria que lo conocieras mañana, al final de cuentas debemos ir a la oficina… ¡ah! Y no te preocupes por los preparativos de la fiesta ya está todo arreglado-

-Gracias, se que puedo confiar en ti siempre-

-Bueno, entremos… es casi hora de comer, me imagino que deben estar muriéndose de hambre-

-Bulma, recuerda que Videl no como carne-

-Lo se Hercule, lo se..-

Los tres ingresaron a la gran mansión para degustar el mejor de los manjares, al terminar Videl se retiró de la mesa a la que seria su nueva habitación, minutos después decidió recorrer el lugar como en los viejos tiempos pues necesitaba saber donde comprar un nuevo vestido para la fiesta del día siguiente… tomó la bicicleta que su padre le había comprado y pedaleó hasta el centro, ahí estacionó su pequeño vehículo y se dirigió a una tienda que parecía decente, cuando caminaba hacia ella escuchó un fuerte ruido que la hizo voltear la cara al instante, encontrando una escena trágica… su bicicleta estaba debajo de un Volkswagen… corrió para encontrar al culpable del suceso…

-¡POR DIOS! ¡QUE TE PASA!- trató de sacar su vehículo- ¡MIRA QUE LE HICISTE A MI BICICLETA!

-Bueno que tu tienes aire en la cabeza o que, está no es zona para estacionar bicicletas- El dueño del auto se quitó la corbata y arremangó la camisa para poder revisar con detalle su auto… hasta tuvo que agacharse- Es un auto clásico, espero no le haya pasado nada

-¡NO LE OCURRIÓ NADA! ¡A esa chatarra no puede pasarle nada más, esa cosa está para el basurero!- y ahí lo vió… sintió sus mejillas arder al tener contacto con sus ojos azabaches, no podía responder más, se sentía debilitada y sus fuertes piernas estaban a punto de jugarle chueco, tuvo que hacerse la fuerte, no podía parecer una tonta, tomó unos billetes de su cartera y se los estiró- toma, esto es para que repares el auto

-¿Perdona?- el chico se levantó, tomó su pequeña mano entre la suya y rechazó el dinero- no creo que sea para tanto- su semblante era serio

-Lo siento- la pelinegra se disculpó

-Perdóname tú a mí- seguía serio, Videl comenzó a asustarse

Gohan miró nuevamente esos grandes y hermosos ojos azules los cuales lo miraban con confusión, miedo, angustia… la chica frente a él lucía tan frágil que decidió dejar todo por la paz, además el olor que desprendía su cabello al bailar en el viento lo hechizaba poco a poco…

-Me tengo que ir, y nuevamente lo siento- se disculpó con ella y abordó su auto, dejando a la chica petrificada, nunca en su vida había visto una chica tan linda como esa ¿un ángel que le habrían mandado para que lo cuidara? tal vez… pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando su teléfono sonó, lo tomó con su mano derecha y en la pantalla apareció la fotografía de una linda castaña…

-Hola Lime, ¿qué sucede?... claro, paso por ti, adiós linda

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol estaba haciendo su aparición y a pesar de ello el movimiento en la pequeña ciudad estaba a mil por hora… esa noche Gohan no había podido dormir, sabía que estaba a punto de enfrentarse con su el asesino de su progenitor, tomó un poco de café y bajó las escaleras del edificio donde vivía para toparse con su pequeño auto, ya en camino recordó el sueño que evitó que durmiera sereno; Entraba a la oficina de ese sujeto y cuando lo tenía frente a él, comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad hasta que el hombre sacó un arma y disparó en su pecho -¡Maldito Son, no te saldrás con la tuya, por eso aceptaste el maldito proyecto, para vengar la muerte de tu asqueroso padre!- cuando iba a darle un segundo tiro, el sujeto frente a él desapareció y la chica de ojos azules tomó su lugar… caminó hacia él y acarició su rostro –Nada va a ocurrirte, Gohan, yo estaré contigo- el pelinegro tomó la frágil y delicada mano que yacía en su mejilla izquierda, acariciándola para finalmente besarla, la chica sonrió, luego se acercó lentamente a sus labios y depositó un tierno beso… Gohan podía oler nuevamente el delicioso aroma de su cabello combinado con el suave sabor de sus labios, cuando se separaron la chica frente a él era Lime; de pronto un montón de claxons lo sacaron de su trance, la luz roja había cambiado ya… era momento de regresar a la realidad… cuando tuvo el edificio de su nueva compañía frente a él camino decidido al ascensor y una vez arriba Bulma Briefs ya lo esperaba…

-Que bueno que llegaste Gohan, mi cuñado ya está en su oficina-

-Claro, estoy muy contento de poder encontrarlo- cerró sus puños

-Me alegra… te va a ir muy bien… ya lo verás- la mujer le dio una palmaditas en la espalda

El chico caminó hasta la puerta de madera que lo separaba del maldito asesino de su padre, tomó la perilla de la puerta y notó que el nerviosismo se estaba haciendo presente, pues el sudor le dificultaba abrir la puerta, cuando por fin lo logró empujó aquel pedazo de madera el cual en segundos dejó de servirle como escudo… ingresó a pasó lento a la oficina, el aroma a tabaco inundó sus pulmones al instante, el hombre yacía sentado en su silla dándole la espalda… no sabía si hablar o lanzarle encima de él para golpearlo hasta dejarlo medio muerto, su cabeza daba muchas vueltas hasta que el susodicho decidió romper la tensión del momento…

-Tu debes ser Gohan- el hombre había quedado frente a él… dejando su copa de licor a un lado y el cigarrillo en el cenicero, en el primer momento que hicieron contacto visual el pelinegro sintió su sangre hervir

-Si… señor… soy Gohan Son, el encargado de su nuevo proyecto- le estiró la mano, la cual fue estrechada por el hombre rápidamente… pudo decir que sintió asco al ser tocado por aquel sujeto

-¿Son?- Satán lo miró confundido- es que…

-¿Ocurre algo señor?- Gohan trataba de sonar sereno, pero si ese sujeto descubría su origen todo podría irse al caño

-Es solo que… en el pasado tuve un conocido con el mismo apellido-

-Debe ser coincidencia, ese apellido es popular- el hombre parecía algo inquieto, pero al ver a aquel joven tan sereno dejó atrás sus sospechas

-No me hagas caso, debe ser el clima de acá… pero cuéntame, ¿qué ideas tienes para el proyecto?

-Pues, una arquitectura al estilo gótico podría darle al edificio algo particular, la gente se podría sentir atraída por algo así-

-Me agrada, me agrada… podríamos seguir hablando de esto, pero antes, esta noche daré una fiesta y obviamente estás invitado, será en casa de Bulma a las 7 de la noche… ¿puedo contar contigo?

-Seguro que si señor… ahí estaré-

-De acuerdo muchacho-

Al terminar su pequeña reunión, Gohan caminó a su oficina… arrojó su saco en la silla y llevó sus manos a la cabeza…

-Maldito Satán, como puedes si quiera atreverte a mencionar algo de mi padre… te juro que te vas a arrepentir-


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4

NOTA: Historia 100% melosa… lo se, soy muy exagerada para esas cosas :9 besos!

La pelinegra introdujo la llave en la cerradura e ingresó a su nuevo hogar, después de pasar por la universidad para dejar sus papeles deseaba tomar un baño que relajara sus nervios, luego del altercado del día anterior con aquel chico que descompuso su bicicleta tuvo que caminar hasta el recinto y eso dejó sus pies hinchadísimos, además debía estar lista para la fiesta que tendría su padre en la noche… ¡menuda cosa! Y no tenía nada que ponerse, después de ese encuentro ya no tuvo cabeza para elegir, estaba muy nerviosa y se sentía como aquella vez a los 14 años cuando George Madison le dio su primer beso… subió la escalera rápidamente y caminó por el gran corredor… fijó su vista en una mancha en la alfombra, cerca de la puerta de la habitación de su tía donde derramó el perfume favorito de su madre, nunca se pudo quitar y el corredor olió a fresas por meses, se detuvo para agacharse y tocarla con su dedo índice… como deseaba que aún existiera ese aroma tan peculiar para poder sentirla a su lado otra vez, algunos segundos después decidió seguir su marcha, pasó dos, tres puertas y la cuarta estaba algo abierta, su corazón latió a mil por hora, quiso acercarse pero recordó las palabras de su padre, además de los castigos por pedir entrar en repetidas ocasiones a esa misteriosa alcoba: "Videl, sabes que está prohibido entrar ahí"… ¿Qué ocultaba?, tomó la perilla y empujó aquel pedazo de madera para poder descubrir lo que la había aquejado por años… la puerta se abrió revelando una pequeña habitación, con muebles color marfil y una base de cama, la chica encendió la luz para poder ver mejor, caminó por toda la alcoba, abrió un pequeño ropero pero no encontró nada, hasta que se topó con aquel tocador repleto de fotografías en marcos de madera, se acercó rápidamente y las tomó entre sus dedos… sus abuelos lucían muy jóvenes con sonrisas relucientes y parecían estar en un parque de diversiones, en sus brazos yacían dos pequeñas, una de cabellos azules de aproximadamente cuatro años y otra de cabellos negros que no llegaba a los siete años de edad, sostenía un algodón de azúcar en la mano… Videl acarició aquella parte de la fotografía… su madre de pequeña… tomó otro marco el cual portaba una imagen que la paralizó… sus padres estaban ahí… él mucho más joven sostenía la mano de una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco, sonrió casi al instante… en la última su padre estrechaba la mano de un hombre muy atractivo, de cabellos negros, a su lado estaba una mujer hermosa, tenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 3 años… al lado de su progenitor yacía su madre cargando un pequeño bultito, envuelto en una frazada color rosa, al fondo existía una manta con la leyenda "empleado del mes", le pareció bastante extraño, pues desde que tenía memoria su padre odiaba dar ese tipo de reconocimientos, de pronto el sonido de la puerta la sacó de su trance haciendo que colocara los portarretratos a velocidad luz sobre su lugar además de salir de la alcoba de la misma forma, ya afuera escuchó la voz de su tía… -Videl, ¿estás en casa?- con los nervios de punta (pues esperaba ser descubierta en aquel lugar) sólo un débil "si" salió de sus labios - ¿puedes venir a la sala por favor?- la chica sin pensarlo caminó hasta el lugar para toparse con dos mujeres, más o menos de su estatura, una de cabello rubio corto y otra castaña, cuando la vieron se mostraron muy sorprendidas

– Videl ¿de verdad eres tu?- se acercó lentamente la castaña con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-

-Tía… ¿qué es esto? ¿De verdad son ellas?- la pelinegra sintió que las lágrimas salieron solas de sus ojos, no podía creer que tuviera a sus amigas de la infancia frente a ella

-Me tomé la libertad de llamarlas, pensé que eso te haría sentir mejor, además las invité a la fiesta de hoy en la noche- la mujer de cabellos azules sonrió – Bien, es momento de dejarlas charlar un rato, están en su casa chicas- se alejó presurosa, no quería arruinar más el momento

-Videl, no puedo creerlo, estás hermosa- la rubia corrió a abrazarla seguida de la castaña, las tres tenían lágrimas en los ojos

-Estoy muy contenta de tenerlas aquí… las extrañé mucho, pero cuéntenme que ha pasado con ustedes, siento que tenemos una vida sin vernos, díganme que cosas maravillosas les han pasado-

-Pues… estar a punto de casarse ¿cuenta?- la rubia cambió el semblante para después dejarse caer en el sillón

-¿De qué hablas?- Videl estaba confundida

-Salí dos años con un sujeto… pensé que realmente sabía lo que quería, que era un hombre inteligente, pero no-

-Entiendo…- la pelinegra estaba sorprendida

-Estábamos tan "enamorados" que queríamos casarnos, así que juntamos algo de dinero y un día me dio un flamante anillo de compromiso… meses después el tarado se estaba besando con una tipeja que trabaja en un bar, le arrojé su anillo a la cara y terminamos… para siempre- la rubia trató de endurecer su semblante- pero dinos que te ocurrió a ti en todos estos años

-Ireza, debes afrontar lo que pasó tal vez…- la rubia miró a su amiga algo molesta

-Videl, dejé el tema cerrado hace varios meses, así que no me hagas entrar en detalles-

-Lo siento- bajó la cabeza- … este… yo estuve muy bien, ya saben la universidad y todas esas cosas, de hecho retomaré mi carrera en artes aquí-

-¡Vaya! Me alegro que pudiste cumplir tu sueño- Lime sonrió

-Si, es algo que quise desde siempre… y tu Lime ¿qué te ha pasado?-

La castaña se sonrojó al máximo haciendo que la rubia que yacía molesta sonriera y contara a su amiga pelinegra el motivo de su gesto…

-Pues nuestra querida Lime, está saliendo con el hombre más guapo de la cuidad ¿puedes creerlo?, la señorita "no tengo oportunidad con un hombre" está enamorada y de un gran partido-

-¡WOW! Me alegro mucho por ti linda, de verdad tiene que ser un hombre perfecto para que pueda estar contigo, si no ¡deséchalo!-

-No lo creo Vi… es el hombre más maravilloso que te puedas encontrar, es como un sueño-

-¿Y tu Videlita ya le echaste el ojo a alguien?- la rubia sonrió

-Pues… hay un chico… lo vi ayer y me pareció muy bien parecido- Videl sonrió al recordarlo

-Dinos como es tal vez lo conocemos y podamos juntarlos… ya sabes-

-Era muy alto… y…- la chica fue interrumpida por su progenitor el cual hacía acto de presencia en la sala

-Hola Videl, ya volví… ¿quiénes son las chicas?- el hombre las miró extrañado

-Son Ireza y Lime papá-

-No puedo creerlo, que gusto verlas de nuevo, ¿vendrán a la fiesta esta noche?-

-Claro, Bulma nos invitó- añadió la castaña

-Me alegro, bueno las dejo que debo prepararme… y otra vez, gusto en verlas chicas- ambas sonrieron

-Bueno, creo que es momento de irnos, te vemos en la fiesta Vi- dijo la castaña mientras tomaba su bolso

-Claro chicas-

Se despidieron, dejando a la pelinegra muy feliz, pero segundos después recordó que tenía una asunto pendiente con su arreglo, así que corrió a su habitación esperando que un milagro llegara

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La gran casa se iba llenando poco a poco de distinguidas personalidades, hasta el alcalde de la ciudad estaba presente… Videl acomodó aquel vestido color uva que se amoldaba perfecto a su silueta, su cabello suelto llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, estaba perfectamente acomodado en aquellas traviesas ondas, el maquillaje no era muy exagerado pero resaltaba a la perfección sus finísimas y bellas facciones... volvió a admirarse, parecía estar satisfecha a pesar de usar un vestido "pasado de moda", respiró profundo… llamaron a la puerta, abrió rápidamente descubriendo a su tía, lucía muy sorprendida…

-Videl, luces hermosa- la miro de arriba abajo sonriendo, orgullosa

-Gracias tía, tu también luces hermosa… perfecta-

-¿Sabes? Mi hermana estaría muy orgullosa de tenerte como hija- acarició su mejilla- bueno corazón, bajemos que los invitados ya llegaron

La pelinegra divisó a su padre charlando con otros hombres, el al verla bajar la escalera quedó sorprendido, después sonrió disculpándose con los sujetos para recibir a su hija y ofrecerle su brazo…

-Luces muy bonita princesa- sonrió enternecido- Creo que mi pequeñita se ha ido y vino una hermosa chica a suplirla-

-Gracias papá, mírate tu estás muy guapo, creo que te vigilaré por si alguna mujer trata de pasarse de lista contigo-

Esa amena charla fue interrumpida por Bulma quien les anunció que el invitado de honor había llegado ya… Hercule se dirigió a la puerta principal casi de inmediato, para encontrar a su discípulo…

-Muchacho, me alegra que llegaras- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Si… ¿no le molesta que haya traído a unos amigos verdad?- señaló a los chicos a su lado

-Claro que no, pueden pasar son bienvenidos, además las chicas ya estaban invitadas, son amigas de mi hija- Hercule se mostró sorprendido al ver a Lime tomada del brazo de aquel joven- ¡Vaya! Veo que la pequeña Lime tiene un buen partido… ¡adelante chicos!-

Las chicas se mostraron sorprendidas por toda la elegancia que embargaba la fiesta, el rubio se dedicó a admirar a las mujeres jóvenes que ahí se encontraban y Gohan se sentía inútil, deseaba golpear a ese sujeto son todas sus fuerzas… caminaron a través del gran salón hasta que Satán se disculpó con ellos y atendió otros asuntos dejándolos disfrutar la velada…

-Nosotras iremos a buscar algo de beber, necesito entrar en ambiente- la rubia jaló a Lime hasta la barra dejando a los chicos solos

-Veo que no te equivocaste, creo que aceptar ese proyecto es la mejor venganza- el rubio sonreía cínicamente mientras miraba a las mujeres que se encontraban a su alrededor

-Trataré de hacer las cosas lo mejor que pueda, no quiero involucrar a Bulma en esto, así que iré despacio…-

-Y ¿dónde crees que esté el engendro de ese sujeto?, necesitas comenzar desde hoy, aunque parece que Ireza y Lime la conocen muy bien- miraba a una rubia y le sonreía

-Es una locura, ¿cómo pueden ser amigas de personas así?-

-Aprovéchate de eso, tal vez ellas de puedan ayudar, dándote más información- seguía en el coqueteo con la rubia

-No quiero lastimar a Lime, ella es una chica excelente-

-Ya te lo dije, ella debe entender… mientras iré a tomar aire fresco, con aquella rubia- caminó hacia la chica, le habló al oído y ambos salieron del recinto

El pelinegro se quedó solo, hasta que sintió una mano aterrizar en su hombro…

-Muchacho, que bueno que te encuentro, quiero presentarte a mi hija, ella es Videl… princesa, el es nuestro nuevo discípulo, Gohan Son-

Parecía ser tan juguetón el destino que otra vez los hizo verse, Videl sintió su cuerpo colapsar y luego volver a reconstruirse en milésimas de segundo, su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba muy nerviosa…

-Un placer señor Son- trató de sonar segura, le estiró la mano y el la tomó casi al instante, la besó haciéndola estremecer… aún tenía ese semblante serio, como de militar, lo detestaba…

-Señorita Satán un placer conocerla- después de besar su mano hizo una breve reverencia, como si se tratase de alguien de la realeza… Videl no lo podía creer, estaba sorprendida, hasta que un pequeño cuerpo se deslizó al lado de aquel atractivo muchacho, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y restregó su cara en su brazo… no podía ser posible… no, tal vez era un mal sueño y deseaba pellizcarse… algo le impedía respirar…

-Hola Vi, veo que al fin se conocen-

No podía ser… aquel hombre era el enamorado de Lime… Videl le regaló una falsa sonrisa

-¡Vaya! Es una gran coincidencia ¿no te parece?, que sea el discípulo de mi padre y tu…-

-Novio… esta tarde acaba de pedírmelo- la chica le dedicó una dulce mirada al pelinegro y el dibujó una débil sonrisa- Gohan, debes saber que Videl es una gran amiga y que deseaba que la conocieras…

-Pues, aquí estoy, espero que cuides bien a Lime, es una gran chica- sonrió falsamente, otra vez- Me disculpan un momento, voy a buscar a mi tía olvidé decirle algo… ustedes disfruten la velada, te veo en un momento Lime-

Caminó hasta el jardín trasero, en el trayecto respiraba profundo, trataba de asimilar aquella situación… de ahora en adelante debía alejarse lo más que pudiera de él, por su amiga y el cariño y respeto que le tenía… debía actuar como una Satán… ser una Satán.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

La cabeza le daba mil vueltas y le fue imposible asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir… la chica de los ojos azules era hija de aquel bastardo ¡menuda suerte! Deseaba arder en las llamas del propio infierno ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?... los segundos pasaban hasta que pudo reaccionar, no debía quitar el ojo de su objetivo, esa chiquilla y la empresa serian el blanco perfecto para acabar con el asqueroso de Satán… haría que le rogara de rodillas, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su novia…

-¿Qué te ha parecido Videl cariño?- la castaña interrogó rápidamente a su novio con una gran sonrisa- ¿Verdad que es muy mona?

-Pues… es simpática- el pelinegro lanzó una sonrisa falsa- Aunque un poco creída no te parece

-¡Claro que no! Videl es una persona hermosa, ya la conocerás mejor, la querrás tanto como yo y hasta terminarán siendo amigos

-Como digas…-

-Así que estaban aquí par de tortolos llevo horas buscándolos- Ireza se acercó a ellos es un estado no tan favorable para su equilibrio- ¿Dónde está Videl? Quiero saludarla

-Ireza, ¿por qué haz bebido tanto?- Lime la abrazó por la cintura para evitar que cayera

-Shhhh… estoy bien muñeca, quiero divertirme mucho esta noche… Gohan ve a buscar tragos para todos, tenemos que celebrar tu triunfo-

-Pero no creo que…- el pelinegro trataba de calmarla

-¡Anda! ¿qué no me escuchaste? Tenemos que celebrar que serás el arquitecto más famoso… ve ve- Gohan miró confundido a Lime y ésta le dijo que se fuera, pues necesitaba hablar con su amiga, el chico atendió al instante, mientras ella la llevó a una silla cercana en un rincón del gran salón…

-Tu novio si es una buena persona muñeca-

-¡Me puedes explicar porque bebiste tanto!-

\- Ya te lo dije, estoy feliz- la rubia comenzó a cantar hasta que su mirada se quedó fija en algo, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, al notarlo Lime rápidamente fue partícipe también de aquella escena; Sharpner estaba bailando con aquella rubia con la que coqueteó al inicio de la velada, la rubia no pudo más y rompió en llanto- Lime, porque tuve que ver algo con el si es un perfecto idiota

-Linda no llores, sabes que no vale la pena hacerlo- la abrazó y dejó que su amiga sacara todo lo que la estaba destruyendo poco a poco por dentro

::::::::::::::::::::

Videl respiró hondo y caminó nuevamente al salón, debía permanecer serena, cuando estuvo ahí divisó a sus amigas en un pequeño rincón alejado de los demás , la castaña consolaba a Ireza que estaba hecha un mar de llanto, se alarmó y corrió a su encuentro…

-Dios, ¿qué sucedió linda?- la ojiazul acarició las mejillas de su amiga la cual no dejaba de llorar, parecía una niña pequeña

-Videl, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, me siento una estúpida… quiero que me ame, como antes, pero es tan idiota que no le interesa- la rubia seguía totalmente abatida

-¿Dónde está él?- Ireza señaló a aquella escena

-Ahora vuelvo-

-No, Vi ¿qué vas a hacer? ¡espera!- Lime quiso detenerla pero no pudo

Videl recorrió el salón hasta quedar frente a la pareja, bailaban muy acaramelados, se armó de valor y pisó al rubio con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Como puedes ser tan maldito mujeriego! Me das asco, lárgate de mi fiesta ahora- la gente de alrededor miró la escena con asombro, entre ellos Gohan…

Sharpner miró a Videl y luego de unos segundos trató de coquetearle…

-Oye cariño no seas tan agresiva- La pelinegra de soltó una bofetada

-¡Quiero que te largues! Te quiero muy lejos de Ireza, soy una Satán y en el momento que yo quiera… te desaparezco

Estas últimas palabras retumbaron fuerte en los oídos de Gohan… la hija tenía la misma sangre destructora que el padre… no había duda, la haría caer junto a su asqueroso progenitor… decidió ir a encararla, así que caminó entre la multitud y se paró frente a ella, dándole la espalda a su amigo… la chica lo miró sorprendida…

-Señorita, creo que está dando el espectáculo de su vida y como socio de su padre le pido que se tranquilice y deje que los protagonistas del suceso sean quien arreglen sus diferencias, no me gustaría ver al señor Satán envuelto en un escándalo por su culpa- le lanzó una mirada seria

Videl iba a refutarle todo lo anterior, pero se sintió tonta, estaba en medio de una cena importantísima para su progenitor… no podía comportarse así, no Videl Satán, siendo siempre tan diplomática y amable, miró el rostro serio frente a ella, tragó saliva fuertemente pues aquellos ojos la intimidaban bastante, esa expresión tan parecida a la de un militar podía hacer arrepentirse a cualquiera, desvió los ojos a otro lado, segundos después percibió el fuerte aroma de la colonia de su padre quien ya se encontraba a su lado…

-¿Pero que sucede aquí?- el hombre tomó el hombro de su hija

-Lo siento papá, es solo que…. Lo siento no volverá a pasar- Videl dio media vuelta y se dirigió a sus amigas, las cuales aún seguían sorprendidas; su padre la miró alejarse y pidió a los invitados siguieran disfrutando de la velada…

-Muchacho, muchas gracias por eso, cuando Videl está en ese estado no existe poder humano que la detenga- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda-

-No tiene nada que agradecer, cuido su prestigio-

Satán miró nuevamente a Gohan, sentía que lo conocía de años, su mirada le transmitía seguridad y confianza…

-Sabes Gohan, me alegra que seas tu el encargado de mi proyecto, tienes algo que me resulta muy familiar y cercano- le sonrió- discúlpame por lo que voy a preguntarte pero ¿Por qué no trajiste a tus padres? Ellos deben estar celebrando contigo este gran logro-

Gohan apretó los puños, sintió unas terribles ganas de golpear a aquel hombre salvajemente, hasta matarlo…

-Mi padre murió… y mi mamá y hermano viven muy lejos de aquí-

-Lo siento mucho; apuesto a que el fue un gran hombre, te aseguro estaría muy feliz y orgulloso de ti- volvió a darle una palmaditas en la espalda- sigue disfrutando la velada-El hombre se alejó dejando al chico ardiendo de ira…

Pasaron algunas horas y la fiesta por fin concluyó… Gohan llevó a Ireza a su casa, la cual llevaba un notable dolor de cabeza y después a Lime quien a cada oportunidad que tenía le robaba un beso y le decía cuanto lo quería, el pelinegro le respondía con una sonrisa o algún beso en la mejilla; al llegar a su departamento, se tiró en la cama y reflexionó sobre todo lo ocurrido, al día siguiente comenzaría con el plan que llevaba tramando desde los 12 años… después vino a su mente aquella dulce castaña, se sentía feliz de compartir esos momentos con ella pues era una persona increíble, adoraba sus pecas que adornaban sus mejillas y su dulce carácter… en su mente se dibujaron aquellos ojos verdes… no quería que Lime o cualquier otra persona saliera lastimada con su plan, pero debía hacerlo, debía acabar con ese sujeto… entre tanto pensamiento sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que su mente tejió una de las tantas escenas vividas esa noche…

-Un placer señor Son- la ojiazul estiró su mano y él en automático la besó, sintió como aquel aroma a vainilla que provenía de su piel se apoderaba lentamente de sus fosas nasales, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella… Gohan despertó rápidamente totalmente agitado… pasó su mano derecha por su cara intentando despertar bien… ¡esa maldita niña estaba a punto de sacarlo de sus casillas!


	7. capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

La pesadez en los hombros de Videl era evidente, parecía que mil camiones habían pasado sobre ella, abrió con mucho esfuerzo la puerta de la casa de su tía y camino adentro sin muchos ánimos, bien pudiera decirse que había corrido un largo maratón pues sus piernas le estaban cobrando la factura, prácticamente se arrastró a la sala y se dejó caer en el sillón, cuando sus ojos estuvieron a punto de cerrarse escuchó una voz que la llamaba

-Vi ¿estás en casa?- apenas pudo articular palabra para responder de manera afirmativa, la mujer caminó a su encuentro y divisó a una chica echa trizas –Pero muñequita ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estás tan cansada?- se sentó a su lado evitando pedir un poco más de espacio pues su sobrina no daba señas de querer moverse

-Desde que llegue aquí todo me sale mal- hizo un puchero- el decano de la universidad cambió de opinión y dijo que debía esperar un año para poder entrar, porque mis compañeros se enteraron y pidieron un trato justo- imitó la voz fuerte de aquel hombre- "Señorita Satán las políticas universitarias dice que no se permitirá la entrada de alumnos a mitad de año"- subió los pies al sillón para recostarse y poner su cabeza sobre el rezago de la mujer de cabellos azules quien no dudó en acariciarle el cabello con dulzura- No es justo para mí, detesto esta ciudad con ganas… además siente mi cabello, está hecho trizas, y mi piel se está deshidratando… necesito manicura del a buena y un buen estilista… ¡ah! y el spa- posó sus dedos sobre sus sienes y comenzó a masajearlas- Además extraño mi auto, es de locos viajar en transporte público-

-Tranquila mi cielo… tal vez no era tu momento, recuerda que todo sucede por algo"- siguió acariciando su larga cabellera- Además, tu siempre luces linda-

-Dices eso porque eres mi tía, además si la gente de la capital me viera en este estado, se moriría… "Videl Satán con la apariencia de una campesina", seguro seria el título de todos los diarios… luego quería comer algo y absolutamente todo tiene carne, mi padre solo quiso terminar con mi vida, ni siquiera pude traer a Bee- suspiró- Extraño mi casa, mi universidad, a Amy… ¡todo!, creo que en cualquier momento puedo morir-

-No digas esas cosas Videl, además no es tan malo vivir aquí, es una Ciudad después de todo, pequeña, pero es una Ciudad- justificó la mujer- aquí he vivido toda mi vida y era un lugar muy querido para tu madre- suspiró- Apuesto a que a ella le hubiera dado mucho gusto regresar a la Ciudad y a la casa que la vieron crecer-

Videl sonrió y cerró los ojos dejándose apapachar por su tía – ¿Sabes?, cuando me acaricias el cabello de esa forma siento que ella lo está haciendo, la extraño mucho- dio un largo suspiro- No se porque papá nunca quiere hablar de ella, es como si nunca hubiera existido para él, me encantaría saber como se conocieron o como fue cuando nací yo… tengo tantas dudas, que él jamás responderá- abrió los ojos lentamente

-A veces las personas prefieren evadir su pasado por miedo al dolor, no es que ya la haya olvidado o quiera deshacerse de ella… simplemente no quiere sufrir más-

-Tía, cuéntame como se conocieron ¿si?, de verdad quiero saberlo- junto sus puños frente a su boca suplicándole

-Ayy niña, siempre terminas convenciéndome, pero que no se entere tu padre si no me va a colgar- la mujer se acomodó mejor y comenzó a relatar, Videl parecía muy interesada- Miriel y Hercule se conocieron en la preparatoria, tu mamá siempre fue muy popular, era la capitana de las animadoras y líder del decatlón académico… tu padre digamos que era un "chico sin suerte"- La pelinegra se sorprendió- tu mamá tuvo un novio, bastante atractivo diría yo… vino mucha veces aquí a la casa, tenía una sonrisa refrescante y un carácter encantador, yo creía que terminarían casados pues se veían muy enamorados… pero no fue así, pues aquel hombre dejó a tu madre sin motivo, ella se deprimió muchísimo y ahí fue cuando tu padre aprovechó la ocasión… salieron varias veces, y poco a poco la sacó de ese horrible agujero… fueron juntos a la universidad y se casaron, poco tiempo después llegaste tu, tu padre heredó la empresa de mis padres, tus abuelos, y el resto ya lo sabes- Bulma se levantó del sillón pero fue detenida por su sobrina

-Tía… mi mamá… ¿alguna vez se reencontró con aquel hombre?- la chica la miró expectante

-Sabía que pedirías detalles- la mujer sonrió- si, de hecho por azares del destino terminó trabajando para tu padre, pero lamentablemente desapareció, creo que era su naturaleza, y jamás volvimos a saber de él… ¿Otra pregunta señorita?-

-No, creo que fue suficiente, gracias Tía- sonrió y volvió a tirarse en el sillón

-¡Eres un caso Videlita!- la peliazul se alejó dejando a su sobrina envolverse rápidamente en un sueño profundo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una mujer camina como si fuera león enjaulado frente a una puerta, de vez en cuando miraba por la escalera, como esperando a alguien, ya llevaba 20 minutos haciendo esa acción cuando aquel muchacho de ojos oscuros hizo su aparición…

-Señora Lee, que gusto verla- el chico trató de sonar cordial

-Gohan no quiero discutir, pero me debes 6 meses de renta y ya no puedo esperarte más- la mujer cruzó los brazos, miraba al chico de arriba para abajo, a su parecer siempre le había parecido demasiado atractivo, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad pues su edad la delataba

-Acabo de conseguir un muy buen empleo y en cuanto me paguen yo le prometo que adelantaré algo-

-Solo promesas muchacho y no veo frutos- la mujer suspiró- lo siento Gohan pero tendrás que desalojar el departamento

-Por favor señora Lee, no tengo a donde ir, sólo déjeme conseguir otro lugar y…- la mujer lo interrumpió

-Lo siento cariño, son reglas, firmaste un contrato y debes acatarlas, para mañana ya no quiero verte por aquí-

Sin decir más aquella mujer regordeta y con excéntrica vestimenta se alejó dejando a Gohan ensimismado en sus pensamientos… después de cinco minutos de trance llamó a su única salvación… su mejor amigo

-Sabes que puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que quieras, ¡joder! Para eso somos amigos ¿no?- el chico le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Muchas gracias Sharpner, de verdad no se como pagártelo-

-Creo que si lo sabes… invítame unos tragos y preséntame a la fierecilla que me atacó en la fiesta del ridículo de Satán- el rubio se dejó caer en un sillón inflable mientras tomaba una lata de cerveza medio llena que yacía en el suelo

-Lo de los tragos sabes que si, pero lo de aquella chica, no lo creo-

-¿CÓMO? ¿No me digas que te ha gustado también?-

-No se trata de eso… sólo que aquella "fierecilla" es la hija de Satán- el rubio casi se va de espaldas

-¡NO ME JODAS CON ESO! ¿Cómo es que esa preciosura es hija de semejante vómito de gorila?- el chico soltó una carcajada- ¡ME ESTAS JODIENDO! Sólo lo dices porque te quieres tirar a esa hermosa mujer y no le quieres dejar nada a tu hermano del alma-

Gohan lo miró serio, dejando a Sharpner sin ninguna duda, aquella chica era la descendencia de aquel hombre…

-¡No te creo! Con razón se me hacía bastante extraño que conociera a Ireza y hasta la defendiera- se llevó el puño a la boca para después mirar al pelinegro- ¡Te haz sacado el premio mayor! Esa chica es una verdadera diosa, creo que enamorarla no te va a ser tan difícil y encima traes de corbata a Lime que no está nada mal… me enorgulleces tanto- le ofreció un poco de lo que bebía- toma esto hermano es el trago del triunfo

-¡No digas estupideces! Todavía no puedo cantar victoria-

-La victoria ya la tienes, mira nada más a las mujeres que te vas a re tirar, por dios, relájate un poco, es más te voy a invitar yo los tragos- se levantó de su asiento y encaminó a su amigo a la puerta

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Satán se encontraba cenando mientras su hija le contaba lo pésimo que había sido su día y lo mucho que extrañaba su antigua ciudad

-Pero mi cielo, no debes sentirte así, veré que puedo hacer con lo de la universidad- el hombre tomó un poco de carne y la metió rápidamente en su boca, dejando a su hija con cara de desagrado-

-No hagas nada, creo que el decano dejó todo claro-

-Mi niña, verás que todo se arreglará, las cosas marcharán lo mejor posible… tanto así que se me acaba de ocurrir algo… creo que serias de gran ayuda en el proyecto- los ojos azules de la chica se mostraron confundidos

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no soy arquitecta-

-Lo se… pero conoces todo sobre el arte y serias una magnifica decoradora de interiores- la chica miró sorprendida a su padre

-¿Hablas enserio?, es que no se…-

-Videl, creo que tu amor por el arte podría verse reflejado, creo que Gohan tiene pensado un estilo gótico o algo parecido, podrías darle ideas y ser su asistente- la felicidad que Videl podo haber sentido se desvaneció

-Ok, creo que de verdad quieres matarme verdad- fingió darse aire con sus manos mientras respiraba profundamente- ¿Tu crees que yo quiero trabajar al lado de su señoría cara de "pocos amigos"?... me voy a morir, haré de cuenta que jamás dijiste eso, empecemos de nuevo-

-Hija, no seas así… Gohan es un muchacho serio pero no para que lo catalogues de esa forma, además sólo será trabajo-

-A ver, espera… se supone que el ambiente de trabajo debe ser "cordial, alegre, pacífico" teniendo al "teniente supremo" ahí ¿tu crees que va a ser así?- Videl cruzó los brazos y fingió molestia- Si querías arruinar mi vida mejor hubieras mandado mis fotos recién levantada a "Cosmo"- hizo un puchero- ¿Sabes que? Mejor dime que me odias y punto, se acabó el problema- el hombre había llegado al límite de su paciencia, su hija podía ser demasiado berrinchuda cuando se lo proponía

-¡Videl Marie Satán! ¡Deja ya tus berrinchitos tontos! Tienes 20 años y debes aprender a comportarte como la gente, ¡debes dejar de juzgar antes de conocer! ¡Mañana te quiero a primera hora en la oficina y no quiero escuchar más estupideces! ¿Te quedó claro?- Satán se levantó de su asiento y salió bastante molesto del comedor, dejando a su hija perpleja con algunas lágrimas que estaban invadiendo sus ojos

-Videl, no llores… no lo hagas, no le des el gusto-

Sabía que no tendría otra salida, debía enfrentarse a él, a pesar de todo…


	8. capítulo 7

Narra Videl:

Le dí otro sorbo al café el cual recorrió mi esófago en tiempo récord, dejando un poco de dolor en él por la temperatura, si la gente que me conoce me viera bebiéndolo tal vez se sorprendería, pues lo detesto con el alma, pero debía reconocer que es un calmante muy efectivo; la secretaría me miró de reojo, era una chica tal vez de mi edad o un poco mayor, aunque parecía tener 45 años pues su actitud no era nada amigable; mi corazón amenazaba con salirse del pecho, comencé a jugar con mis dedos, típico de cuando estoy muy nerviosa, minutos después mi tía apareció en el umbral de la puerta…

-Listo muñeca, entra a hablar con él- me sonrió y prestó su mano para ayudar a levantarme, lo hice con sigilo y apenas en pie acomodé mi falda de tablas azul cielo que hacía juego con mi saco, tragué saliva… ¡dios mío! Quería salir corriendo y no enfrentar al hombre detrás de aquella puerta, comencé a caminar pero mis pasos retumbaban en mis oídos, como si me dirigiera a la horca - ¿Sucede algo Vi?- traté de sonar serena pero mi torpeza me hizo tartamudear –Sólo charla con él, no va a comerte, es un buen muchacho- volví a tragar saliva, respiré profundo y al fin me decidí a entrar… empuje la puerta y lo vi, sentado, tenía esa maldita expresión de siempre, tan seria… esos anteojos lo hacían lucir extremadamente atractivo, levantó la vista y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos un terrible escalofrío me hizo vibrar de los pies a la cabeza…

-Buenos días señorita Satán, tome asiento- su maldita expresión no daba ningún indicio de cambio, pero su voz era tan profunda que me hacía sentir vulnerable- Su tía me dijo que necesita un empleo- le entregué algunos papeles, entre ellos se encontraba mi boleta de calificaciones y algunos diplomas de cursos sabatinos, comenzó a revisarlos y siguió hablando- Debo ser muy sincero, su padre me solicitó que fuera estricto con usted, la verdad desconozco la causa pero así fue, necesito que más que mi asistente sea ayudante general en la oficina y en el lugar donde se llevará a cabo la construcción-

-En primer lugar, me encantaría que dejaras de hablarme de usted, no me siento cómoda, eres el novio de mi amiga, así que no hay necesidad de mostrar tanta formalismo, en segundo lugar, mi padre no haría ese tipo de peticiones y en tercer lugar creo que merezco un buen puesto- hablé sin más, el dibujó una débil sonrisa en su rostro, después fijó sus ojos en los míos y su semblante cambió de inmediato… otras vez la seriedad

-Señorita Satán, me siento terriblemente mal por su padre y su tía, creo que usted no muestra ni una pizca de decencia, ¿cree prudente hablarse de usted en una oficina? Lime no es tema de conversación aquí, así que seguiremos con los formalismos, además se necesita tener un coeficiente intelectual por debajo de lo normal para pedir un excelente puesto el primer día de trabajo, y lo siento, pero las indicaciones del señor Satán fueron claras, no puedo ir en contra de su palabra- dejó mis papeles a un lado- Sus buenas calificaciones no dan muestra de su conocimiento señorita, así que haga un esfuerzo por mostrarse cordial y civilizada, pida a la secretaría que le muestre donde es el archivo, necesito que todo esté ordenado y tiene hasta su hora de comida para hacerlo- giró su silla y me dio la espalda, me quedé atónita, no estaba hablando en serio… tomé mis papeles y me dirigí a la salida sin decir una palabra más…

La maldita secretaria me dio las indicaciones de la manera más "cordial" posible, cuando estuve en aquel cuartucho supe que seria muy complicado terminar de acomodar todo antes de la hora de la comida ¡ese tipo estaba loco!, abrí un estante, saqué todo y comencé a separarlos para ponerlos por orden alfabético… todo seguía en mi contra… definitivamente…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las horas pasaron, el cuello le dolía a morir y detestaba el olor a humedad que los papeles desprendían, se sintió enferma y la cefalea amenazaba con controlar el resto de su día, pensó en lo que debía estar haciendo Amy, seguramente la estaba pasando genial en la universidad disfrutando aquella clase de historia del arte con el señor Jimenez o preparando alguna exposición con los compañeros, deseó con todas sus fuerzas regresar a su antiguo hogar, dejó el sobre amarillo en el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas, las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos en tiempo récord y ese terrible nudo en la garganta la paralizó por unos segundos, ¿en qué maldito momento la sensacional y perfecta Videl Satán terminó ordenando papeles en un cuartucho cualquiera? Tal vez su padre la detestaba en absoluto y quería hacer su vida miserable… suspiró profundamente y limpió sus lágrimas llevándose el delineador carísimo entre la tela de su saco celeste, cuando estaba a punto de levantarse la puerta se abrió revelando la figura de aquel hombre que le helaba la sangre…

-Señorita Satán, ya casi es hora de la comida- su mirada amenazante se posó sobre ella –Creí que tenía un carácter más fuerte, por la forma en que le gritó a mi amigo la otra noche- notó que lo decía por el maquillaje algo corrido y los ojos rojos, sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte y dejar los signos de debilidad de lado porque ese sujeto estaba dispuesto a arrollarla

-Estoy bien, sólo soy alérgica al polvo, si me disculpa voy a continuar con mi trabajo- se agachó para tomar algunos sobres y colocarse al frente del estante

-Le dije que es casi hora de la comida- caminó hacia ella y le arrebató el sobre, sus grandes ojos azules se posaron sobre los de él de manera inmediata, estaba confundida- ha pasado mucho tiempo aquí, vaya a comer antes de que me arrepienta

-Una Satán jamás deja el trabajo a medias- lo retó, la ojiazul le arrebató nuevamente el sobre dejándolo perplejo- Usted vaya a disfrutar de su comida- debía confesar que ni en sus sueños más locos había juntado tanto valor para hacer algo así, sólo se limitó a tragar saliva y continuar con su labor consciente que aquellos ojos negros la miraban

-¡Es una orden!- la fuerte voz de su acompañante dejó a la chica helada, no supo que hacer- ¿Y bien? ¿Va a ir a comer o no? El comedor se encuentra en el piso de abajo-

Videl tragó saliva y sin dirigirle la mirada dejó el sobre en el piso y caminó a la salida, él sonrió victorioso, aunque admiraba la manera en que esa niña lo había retado, tontamente, pero se había atrevido, a pesar de ser una llorona.

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo se encontró a su tía, quien la saludó inmediatamente…

-Vi, ¿cómo te va en tu primer día?- la sonrisa de su tía no merecía ser borrada por una respuesta como "detesto estar aquí" "quiero regresar a casa" "el jefe me odia y es un maldito dictador endemoniadamente atractivo", suspiró- Bien, estoy acostumbrándome a esto-

-Buenas noticias ¿no? Parece que tu entusiasmo te llevará muy lejos y encontrarás tu lugar rápidamente-

-"¿Entusiasmo? Detesto la manera en que me tratan" "Odio el maldito olor a tabaco de las oficinas vecinas" "Cosmopolitan no debe saber esto"- Los pensamientos la atravesaban de forma letal, una sonrisa tonta de dibujó en su rostro, tratando de ocultar su desesperación

-Ve a comer linda, te recomiendo la ensalada del día, todo lo demás tiene carne-

Sabía que todo lo malo que había hecho en su vida lo estaba pagando ese día, cuando llegó al comedor notó que la ensalada del día se había terminado ya, así que sólo se compró una soda y una bolsa de papitas, malo para la salud, para la piel ¡para todo!, mientras tomaba el último trago un chico con grandes anteojos se acercó a ella y la saludó de manera cordial, se presentó como Robert y Videl lo invitó a tomar asiento…

-¿Mala mañana?- le dijo mirando su almuerzo

-Algo así- sonrió-

-¿Eres nueva verdad?... Si quieres- se sonrojó hasta las orejas- si quieres puedo mostrarte todo el lugar- La pelinegra se sintió conmovida, por lo menos alguien era cordial

-Me encantaría- le sonrió haciendo que aquel chico retomara el color rojizo de sus mejillas; caminaron juntos por los pasillos, ella se reía de sus chistes malos… por lo menos alguien la había hecho sonreír a pesar del pésimo día, agradecía poder encontrar un nuevo amigo…

:::::::::::::::::::::

La chica castaña entró al edificio con decisión, abordó el elevador hasta el piso 12, apresuró el paso y llegó hasta la oficina de su novio, llamó a la puerta para captar su atención…

-Hola, ¿estás ocupado?-

-No, pasa, estaba terminando de organizar algunas cosas- se acercó a ella para besar sus labios

-Mira, te traje esto, seguramente no haz desayunado, así que espero que te guste- le entregó una pequeña bolsa de papel con un delicioso almuerzo

-Linda yo… no te hubieras molestado-

-No es ninguna molestia, anda cómelo, seguro te gustará- esperó a que el pelinegro le diera un mordisco a esa baguette-

-Está deliciosa, muchas gracias Lime- besó sus labios nuevamente- Linda, quisiera llevarte a cenar esta noche- la castaña se quedó sorprendida- Creo que no lo tomaste muy bien así que…

-Me encantaría ir- sonrió ampliamente

-De acuerdo, pasaré por ti a las 7-

-Ok, te veré a esa hora… te amo-

-Yo también- dibujó una débil sonrisa en sus labios y se acercó nuevamente a ella para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios

-¿Sabes dónde está Videl?- se separó bruscamente de él-

-¿Videl? ¿para qué la necesitas?-

-Cosas de mujeres-

-De acuerdo, se supone que está en el archivo-

-Bueno, te veré a las siete- besó nuevamente sus labios

Lime caminó a través del largo pasillo hasta encontrar el archivo, porque las instrucciones de la secretaria no había sido muy claras… entró y encontró a su amiga rodeada de papeles…

-Videl, linda, necesito que me hagas un gran favor- su amiga se levantó y la miró confundida- Necesito que me ayudes a arreglarme, Gohan me ha invitado a cenar y no tengo ni la más remota idea de que usar- hablaba tan rápido que la pelinegra apenas pudo entenderle

-Tranquila… claro que voy a ayudarte, escucha, en casa tengo muchos vestidos ¿de acuerdo? ¿a qué hora debes estar?-

-A las siente- Videl se mostró asustada-

-Tendré muy poco tiempo, pero te veo en mi casa a las 5-

-Gracias linda, eres la mejor- La abrazó efusivamente, haciendo sentir increíblemente culpable a la pelinegra, detestaba ese extraño sentimiento que la llenaba en ese momento, en verdad lo detestaba y así la vio salir flotando en una nube rosa, mientras ella parecía estar tirada en el fango…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Gohan porque no lo dijiste desde el primer momento- la mujer de cabellos azules lo miraba con preocupación-

-Bulma, lo lamento pero no quería darte molestias-

-No digas eso, mira, puedo ofrecerte un pequeño cuarto, está en el jardín de mi casa, tiene todo lo necesario ahí solía vivir un ama de llaves que queríamos muchísimo, y si no te sientes cómodo puedes vivir en mi casa- ella lo tomó por los hombros y le sonrió

-Bulma, no quiero problemas con el señor Satán- la mujer lo interrumpió rápidamente

-Créeme que mi cuñado no tendrá ningún problema- sonrió

-Creo que la señorita Satán no estará muy feliz que digamos-

-Mi sobrina se acostumbrará, además, la casa es mía no veo porque no pueda ofrecerte un techo-

-Sólo será provisional ¿de acuerdo? Conseguiré una casa o departamento muy pronto- Bulma sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

-A veces necesitamos ayuda Gohan, no siempre conseguimos lo que queremos solos, si quieres esta misma tarde puedes cambiarte-

-Yo preferiría que se lo comuniques primero a tu cuñado y sobrina para que no haya malos entendidos-

-De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, sabes que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti-

Gohan observó a la mujer alejarse, sabía que era una oportunidad perfecta para conocer un poco más a la tal Videl pero había un riesgo, tendría a Satán más cerca de él y podría ser peligroso, tenía que pensarlo bien, planear una buena estrategia para no afectar a Bulma…

::::::::::::::

Videl sacó infinidad de vestidos de su clóset, de diferentes colores y texturas, cortos, largos, etc. suspiró y tomó uno azul rey, en realidad era su favorito aunque estuviera algo pasado de moda, se sentó sobre su cama a esperar a su amiga, sabía que debía esmerarse en arreglarla perfectamente, minutos después Lime apareció con una flamante sonrisa…

-¿Lista?- la pelinegra le ofreció una toalla

-¿Para que es esto?- Lime la miró confundida

-Toma una ducha, anda, eso te servirá- su amiga se dirigió al baño y Videl esperó cerca de 15 minutos hasta que ella pudo salir- Toma este vestido, se te verá hermoso, debo decirte que es mi favorito-

-Es hermoso, muchas gracias Vi- Lime estaba muy feliz, corrió a ponerse aquella prenda y cuando salió su amiga le indicó que se sentara, tomó su cabello, lo secó y luego le hizo algunas ondas que terminó agarrando en una alta coleta, maquilló sus ojos y utilizó un labial muy discreto

-Te ves hermosa, está noche te irá genial- Suspiró- diviértete mucho Lime, de verdad estoy muy feliz de que hayas encontrado un hombre como él

-Lo se, él es simplemente perfecto, es todo lo que esperé, soy muy feliz a su lado- la pelinegra sintió una punzada en el estómago- Le dije que viniera por mi aquí ¿no te molesta?-

-Por supuesto que no linda, aunque debo decirte que conmigo no se ha portado nada bien, fue muy grosero, a pesar de ello me alegra que contigo si sea un caballero-

-Debe ser el estrés de su trabajo, tienes que conocerlo Vi, pueden llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, yo lo se- el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar- Es él! Ay por dios estoy tan nerviosa-

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien-

-Gracias por todo Vi, eres la mejor amiga del mundo- la abrazó y ella apenas pudo sonreír, se sentía increíblemente extraña

-Vete ya, no lo hagas esperar- la empujó para que se fuera, ella tomó sus cosas y nuevamente la vio salir en aquella nube rosa, se asomó por la ventana y divisó a su ahora jefe portando un traje negro, sintió su corazón acelerarse y se golpeó mentalmente- Videl, eres una estúpida- al verlo abrirle la puerta a su amiga supo que la gran Videl Satán esta vez no conseguiría al chico que quería, esta vez requería mantenerse al margen…


End file.
